


Touch

by killuasexual



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Gon Freecs, Depressed Gon, Eventual Romance, M/M, Master/Slave, Sex Slave, Top Killua Zoldyck, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuasexual/pseuds/killuasexual
Summary: Gon meets his new master Killua and thinks maybe this one is different from all his other owners, but he was so wrong.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter One

Somewhere deep in the woods, a group of traffickers carries a boy tied in ropes down a trail to a customer's house. The restrained boy cries and squirms, trying to break free. The blindfold tied around his head denies him of seeing where he is being taken to. The hands holding his biceps trap him in place and the rope rubs across his tan skin with each jerk of his body when he squirms, causing the rope to burn into his skin. He whimpers and tries to scream for help, but the ball gag in his mouth refuses to let him. 

The traffickers arrive at a large, white house surrounded by tall trees with leaves that sway in the direction of the wind. It's nice outside; the night sky is dark and starry, the waxing gibbous moon is peeking through faded gray clouds, the air is crisp, and crickets are heard in the background of it all. The one of five men who's not holding onto the terrified boy steps forward and opens the already unlocked door. The four men holding the smaller captive throw him inside the foyer and immediately leave. The boy is frozen, not sure where he is, not sure why the men aren't still holding onto him, not sure why he smells a hint of peppermint coffee.

He jerks his head around profusely, trying to will the blindfold to come down. Eventually, the blindfold slips down past his eyes and he can see he's in a house. 'Oh God, please no,' He thinks. He's not ready to go through this again. Even though this is his only purpose in life. 

The front door shuts behind him and makes him jump, immediately turning around to come face to face with a tall, very well-built, ivory-haired male. The smirk on his lips and the hungry look in his eyes send shivers down his spine. He takes a step back and whimpers, cowering shyly under the man's gaze. He whimpers in fear when the man slowly stalks towards him, and he begins to whimper.

"Don't be afraid, darling," The man speaks, his voice is husky and sultry, and filled with malice. "You have nothing to fear," He continues, "You'll like it here. All you have to do is obey." 

The boy remains still, too scared to move. The man in front of him gives off a spine-chilling vibe. 

The milky-haired male lifts a hand towards the terrified boy in front of him, making him flinch and tightly shut his eyes, ready to be hit in some way. But instead, the man cups his cheek and softly smiles at him. "Nod if you understand," he says. The restrained immediately nods. "Here, let's go into the kitchen."

The younger is led into the kitchen from the foyer and sat down in a chair at the dining table. The snowy-haired male takes his ball gag off and sets it on the table before taking a seat in front of him.

"So, tell me about yourself," The man says, propping his elbows up on the table and resting his chin on a pale fist.

The boy has an unsure expression etched across his face, but none of his owners have ever asked him about himself, so he thinks maybe this one will be different. "M-My name is Gon," is all he says, thinking that's the only thing his owner needs to know.

"Go on, Gon," The man says.

Gon's eyes slightly flare. He wasn't ready for this so he hasn't prepared what to say and he needs to make himself look good. "I-I'm seventeen."

"Where are you from, Gon?" His owner asks.

"Whale Island, sir," Gon answers immediately.

"Please, my name is Killua, but you will refer to me as Master or Owner," Killua says, giving Gon a soft smile.

"Y-Yes, M-Master," Gon bows his head.

"Tell me what kind of things you like to do in your free time," Killua says.

Free time. Wow. Gon hasn't experienced that since he was seven, two years before he was kidnapped and thrown into this business as a slave. "I-I really liked to sketch and fish, s-sometimes I cooked for my aunt."

"What's your aunt like?" Killua asks, casually popping his fingers.

Gon isn't sure if he should answer but he doesn't want to get punished the first day he's here. "S-She's really nice, Master. After my mother and father died, she took me in and cared for me as her own."

"What happened to your parents?"

"When I was three, maybe four, my parents went on a cruise ship for their anniversary. There was a really bad guy on the ship and he shot the captain and all the crew members. After he shot the people in charge of the boat, he went down to the boiler room and blew it up and the entire ship caught on fire and sunk. There were no survivors," Gon says, thinking back to the wonderful family he used to have.

"That's horrible," Killua thinks aloud.

"I-If I may ask, can you tell me about yourself, Master?" Gon asks shyly, looking to the side as if ready to be slapped.

"Okay, let's see, I'm twenty-three, I'm from Kukuroo Mountain, I got into this business about three years ago and like to cook in my free time as well," Killua informs him.

Gon nods, unable to stop the smile that creeps on his lips at the thought of actually being safe with his owner. "W-Where will I sleep?" He suddenly asks, shifting his arms that are tied behind him. He expects he'll be sleeping on the couch or in the bathroom floor like his previous owners. 

"Oh!" Killua beams, rising from his chair and leading Gon to his room. He pushes the door open and steps inside, letting Gon look around.

"I-I'm sleeping in your bed?" Gon asks, heat rising to his cheeks. 

"No, of course not. You'll be sleeping there," Killua says, pointing to a large, fluffy dog bed in the corner of the room beside the door.

A goddamn dog bed. Gon's mouth drops open as he stares at the bed. "A-Are you serious?" He asks nervously.

"Well, yes. Also," Killua walks across the carpet floor to his closet and opens the doors, pulling out a large, heavy box. Gon's eyes follow him as he sets the box on the bed and opens it. Gon's nervous to even look inside. "Come," Killua tells him, motioning to the space next to him. Quickly, Gon walks over to him and looks at the taller male expectantly for his next order. "Get on your hands and knees," He says. Gon nods and immediately gets on his knees, standings on all fours beside Killua. "Stand on your hind legs, pup."

Gon stands up straight on his 'hind legs' and looks up at Killua with a light pink blush. He didn't come here expecting to be turned into a puppy. 

Killua digs through a box and grabs a two-inch tall black collar with a silver loop on the front to attach a leash. Gon's blush deepens. Killua puts the collar around his neck and fastens it, kneeling beside him and cooing, scratching under his chin. "You're such a cute little pup, yes you are." Gon doesn't say anything, he's far too embarrassed. "When I praise you, you answer with 'thank you, master'," Killua says, rising to his feet after untying the rope restraining Gon's hands. 

"T-Thank you, Master!" Gon yelps, not wanting to get in trouble. 

Killua digs through the box again and pulls out a long, fluffy black puppy tail with the same color rippled plug at the end. Gon gulps; his previous owners have used plugs on him sure, but never a tail plug. This is so embarrassing.

Killua closes the box, deciding to not pull out and use all the toys in there on the first night Gon's here. He looks down at his puppy standing on his hind legs and smiles at him. "Bend over and arch your back," Killua says sweetly.

Gon nods. "Yes, Master." He rests his forearms on the carpet and arches his back, raising his ass high in the air in Killua's direction. 

Killua contently sighs at the sight and kneels, tucking his thumbs into Gon's lichen green short boy shorts. Slowly, and agonizingly so, Killua pulls them down, along with Gon's same color panties, and smirks as he reveals Gon's lower half. Gon's blush spreads to his neck and he can practically feel Killua's eyes on him. He shivers under Killua's gaze. 

Killua presses the tip of the rippled plug to Gon's hole, making it twitch and involuntarily try to pull the plug in. This doesn't go unnoticed by Killua and Gon whimpers in embarrassment. Killua decides not to say anything, but his smirks grows as he slowly presses the plug in, watching as Gon's hole that has been used and abused for years happily swallow it up with no problem. Even the fact that it went in dry was barely noticeable to Gon.

Killua rises to his feet again and snaps his fingers at Gon. "Stand," He demands, and Gon immediately rises to stand on his hind legs. He looks up at Killua expectantly. "Put your paws by your face." Gon lifts his arms and bends his elbows, putting loose fists on either side of his face. "Now, I'm gonna explain the rules to you, alright? All you have to do is follow them and you won't ever be punished."

Gon really likes the sound of that. "Yes, Master!"

"Rule number one: When I'm in my room or even in my bathroom, you are to lay in your own bed. Same goes for if I'm not home," Killua says, looking down at his pup, "Rule number two, we already went over this one: When I praise you, you respond with 'thank you, master'. Rule number three: Do not argue or talk back. Rule number four: Anything I say goes. Rule number five: You are _not_ allowed on my bed. Rule number six: You are to crawl on your hands and knees at all times. Rule number seven: You will only eat and drink out of your food and water bowls. Rule number eight: That plug is to remain inside you until I decide to fuck you so you're already prepped and ready to go. Rule number nine: When I stick my foot in front of you, you are to lick my shoe without grimacing or protesting. And finally, rule number ten: You have no say in when I fuck you or how many times in a row. If I want to fuck you six times in one hour and then four more times two hours later, I will. And I have a very high sex drive, princess."

Gon gulps, taking in all the new information. "Y-Yes, Master, I understand."

"Wonderful," Killua says as he pats Gon's head, "Are you hungry, princess?"

"Yes, Master," Gon nods, leaning forward and nuzzling his head into Killua's leg. Killua smiles and kicks him away, making Gon yelp.

"Don't touch me without my permission," He says sweetly.

"Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master," Gon bows his head.


	2. Chapter Two

Killua leads Gon back into the kitchen and shows him the water and food bowls he mentioned earlier. "I'll drop food in here every night; whatever I make. If you've been bad that day, you'll only get dinner but if you've been outstanding and obedient, you'll get breakfast, lunch, and dinner," Killua says, stepping in front of the fridge and pulling the door open, scanning the contents inside.

"Yes, Master. I'll be good for you," Gon promises, looking up at Killua with innocent eyes.

"I'm sure you will," Killua smiles, patting Gon's head. "I'm gonna start dinner. We're having steak, mashed potatoes, and salad. Since it's your first day here, I'll let you get a choice. You can either sit in the kitchen with me or you can go in the living room and watch tv, but stay off of the couch. Dirty mutts don't belong on the furniture."

Gon frowns, he hates being degraded. "I-I'll stay in here with you, Master," He says, leaning his back against a cabinet beside the oven. Sitting is uncomfortable due to the plug with the tail sticking out of the top of his shorts but he would never complain for fear of being punished.

Killua hums and begins to cook dinner while Gon keeps himself busy by crawling around the kitchen floor, nuzzling into Killua's legs when he's given permission, examining his nails, and wagging his tail around. It's actually a fun little toy that Gon can get used to, he just wishes it wasn't _inside_ him.

"M-Master?" Gon calls out, nuzzling his cheek against Killua's thigh.

"Hm?" Killua answers, not bothering to look at the pup.

"C-Can I get something to drink? I-I'm really thirsty," Gon tells him shyly, ashamed, as if asking for something to drink is forbidden.

"Of course, princess," Killua smiles, grabbing a nearby plastic cup and filling it with tap water. He pours the water in Gon's water bowl.

Gon's eyes light up. "Thank you, Master!" He leans down, arching his back and shoving his butt in the air as he sticks his tongue out and licks up the water. It's definitely difficult to drink like this to say the least, but he's had a long day without food and water, so he's desperate.

Killua smiles down at Gon from behind him. He lifts his foot above Gon's head and forcefully pushes it down into the water, holding his mouth and nose just below the surface, chuckling. Gon's first instinct was to obviously push Killua's foot up and retaliate, but this man gave off bad vibes, worse vibes than the traffickers, and Gon was slowly growing to be terrified of him.

Killua let up, placing his foot back on the white tile floor. Gon quickly lifts his head, panting, desperately trying to breathe. "What's wrong?" Killua asks, feigning innocence, "I thought you were really thirsty. I was just trying to help you."

Gon whimpers. He wants to tell him that they both know that isn't what he meant, but fears being punished. "Yes, Master. Thank you."

"Awh, you're welcome, pup," Killua coos, kicking Gon's butt with so much force his head slams against the wall in front of him, making him yelp.

"Ow!" Gon whines in pain, sitting up on his calves and holding his palm to his hairline. 

The same foot pushes on his neck, making Gon face plant back into the water bowl. "Don't make such a rude outburst like that," Killua says, "I guess I'll have to put you in your place," he sighs, removing his foot again.

Gon's eyes widen in fear. He quickly turns around and clasps his hands together as if about to pray. "No! Please, Master! I didn't mean to!"

Killua looks down at him with an unamused expression as he shakes his head in disappointment. "It's like you're begging to be punished. Only sluts begged to be punished. Are you a slut?" Killua asks, bending over, putting his face inches from Gon's as he stares into his eyes and grabs the loop of the collar around his neck. "I don't give second chances or show mercy. Once you've done something wrong, you get punished."

Making an outburst the way Gon did isn't the _best_ thing he could've done in that situation, but it wasn't a rule to avoid doing it. "B-But that wasn't one of the rules, Master!" 

Killua chuckles. "Oh puppy, there's a lot of rules I didn't tell you." Gon whimpers, his eyes tearing up with the thought of what this man could do to him. He drops his head and looks at the tile floor to hide his tears. "Go to my room and bend over the bed," Killua says sweetly, confusing Gon because his words certainly aren't sweet and he's sure Killua has something terrible planned.

Gon nods. "Yes, Master," he says as he crawls on all fours to Killua's room. He rises to his feet and bends over the edge of the bed, resting his cheek on the soft white sheets and holding his loose fists close to his face. His body vibrates with fear as he hears footsteps getting closer. He tightly shuts his eyes, awaiting his punishment.

Suddenly, the footsteps are gone and Gon lifts his head in confusion, opening his eyes, only for his head to be pushed down into the mattress as a belt whips his ass, making him cry out in pain. His other owners never treated him like this. They only used Gon as a sex doll to fuck whenever they please, and when they were done with him, they'd let him do whatever he wanted, within reason. But this owner was clearly different. 

"I'll ask you again," comes a deep, sultry voice from behind Gon that sends unwanted butterflies into his stomach, "Are you a slut?" He harshly strikes his butt with the belt again, making another cry of pain escape his throat.

Gon quickly shakes his head. "N-No, Master, I'm not a slut!"

"We'll have to change that, won't we?" Killua asks as he spanks him again with the thick leather weapon. Gon's hips jerk forward into the curve of the bed, trying to get out of reach. This however makes Killua angry. He reaches his free hand forward and grabs hold of the back of the collar around Gon's neck and yanks it back, choking him. "Don't pull your hips away," He growls into Gon's ear, earning a rapid nod from him. 

"Y-Yes, Master! I'm sorry!" Gon cries, "It won't happen again," is what his mouth says, but his body tells a different story when Killua goes to spank him again and Gon's hips jerk forward. Gon's eyes flare and a string of "fuck, fuck, fuck" runs through his mind.

"You lied to me, and seconds after you said you wouldn't do it again. You know what I think?" Killua asks, breathing angrily into Gon's ear, making a shiver run through his entire body. "I think you're a dirty little whore who acts innocent but in all honesty wants to be degraded and punished by their owner. Isn't that right?"

Gon immediately shakes his head. "N-No! I-I'm not a whore! I-I don't like being degraded! Or punished!" Gon whimpers, tightly shutting his eyes as Killua spanks him again.

"Based on the way your disgusting hole opened up wide for the tail plug and happily welcomed it in like it was someone's cock tells me that's a lie. You are a slut, and a perverted one at that," Killua says, scrunching his nose in disgust. He yanks Gon back by his collar and shoves him to the ground, making him coincidentally stumble backward and land in his dog bed. "Dirty mutts don't deserve to be on the bed."

Gon frowns, feeling a large lump form in his tight throat as tears pool in his eyes. He forces them away and attempts to swallow the big knot but to no avail. He's never been treated like this; so meanly. He already hates it here and wants to leave. At his other owner's homes, his owners weren't the sweetest, but they never treated him so harshly or called him mean names. They simply just used his body. And right now, Gon would kill to go back to one of those houses than stay here any longer.


	3. Chapter Three

The next morning, Gon wakes up in a grumpy, pouty mood. He slept horribly. Of course he did, he slept in an uncomfortable tight ball to fit inside the bed and to keep himself warm because Killua didn't give him any blankets and purposefully made the house cold. He wakes up before Killua and yawns, stretching his arms high in the air above his head of disheveled hair. He shifts in the dog bed and nuzzles into the soft, fluffy fabric of it before realizing he has to use the restroom. His eyes flare and dart over to Killua's bed, seeing him sleeping peacefully. Gon whimpers, knowing if he leaves his bed, he'll get in trouble and it's too early in the morning to be spanked. 

"M... Master?" Gon hesitantly whispers. When Killua doesn't respond, Gon prays his owner isn't a deep sleeper. He really needs to use the restroom. "M-Master?" He calls out, raising his voice a notch. 

Still no response. The bathroom door is only a few feet away from him. If he were quiet and Killua was actually a deep sleeper, he could use the restroom with no problem. Gon thinks it might work, but the overwhelming fear that sits at the front of his brain doesn't allow his body to move. Tears well up in Gon's eyes and he thinks he'll have to pee himself. 

"Master!" He whisper-shouts, not really caring to get punished anymore, he just needs to go to the bathroom.

Killua's back is to Gon as he opens his eyes, hearing Gon repeatedly call his title from the corner of the room. He feigns sleep as he smirks, listening to his begs.

"Master, please wake up! I have to use the bathroom!" Gon whimpers. Killua almost laughs at his puppy's suffering. "Master, please don't make me go on myself!"

Killua sits up in his bed and turns to Gon, smiling, and Gon realizes he's been awake this whole time. "What do you need?" He asks as if he didn't hear Gon's cries and begs.

"Master, I-I need to go to the bathroom!" Gon tells him, squeezing his thighs together to keep from wetting himself. 

"What does that have to do with me, pup?" Killua asks, tilting his head to the side.

"I-I don't wanna get in trouble," Gon frowns, glancing at the door that's only a few feet away.

"Ask nicely," Killua says, throwing the covers off of him and sliding out of the bed, stepping onto the soft carpet floor.

"Master, may I please use the restroom?" Gon begs, looking up at Killua with pleading eyes as his owner saunters towards the dog bed. 

Killua nods and snaps his fingers, opening the door to the bathroom. "Come," he says.

Gon immediately jumps up onto his hands and knees and quickly crawls towards Killua. It's hard to walk while squeezing his thighs together and he needs to go right now but he also needs to thank Killua. 

"Thank you, Master!" Gon beams as he nuzzles his cheek against Killua's thigh.

Killua kicks Gon away from him, drawing a yelp from the pup. "What did I say about touching me without my permission? Bend over the bed."

Gon's eyes flare. "I-I'm sorry! I was just showing my gratitude! Please, Master, can't I do that after I use the restroom?"

"What are rules number three and four?" Killua asks, glaring down at Gon.

Fuck. He doesn't remember. He didn't think he'd be quizzed on it. "I-I'm not sure. M-Master, please! I can't hold it!"

"Do not argue or talk back and anything I say goes, don't you remember?" Killua narrows his eyes.

Gon eagerly nods his head. "Yes, Master, I remember! Please let me go to the bathroom!"

Killua sighs. "Stop your whining, Christ. I'll let you go to the bathroom but after, you'll receive more punishments."

"Thank you, Master!" Gon squeals, crawling to the bathroom as quickly as he can. He pushes the door shut behind him and rises to his feet, pulling his shorts down and grabbing hold of his cock. Gon contently sighs as he does his business, feeling the pain in his bladder vanish.

Just as Gon finishes urinating and goes to wash his hands, Killua opens the door and steps inside the bathroom, and Gon wishes he had locked the door. 

"H-Hi, Master," Gon shyly greets him, staring down at the water to avoid eye contact through the mirror. Killua stands behind Gon and pushes his clothed cock against Gon's ass, making him gasp and look up at Killua in the mirror. "M-Master?"

Killua pushes his chest against Gon's back and tucks his face into his neck. "This is your first punishment," He whispers into Gon's ear. A shudder runs down Gon's spine and before he can say anything, his shorts are pooled around his ankles and his head is pushed down onto the counter. Gon yelps, tears pulling in his eyes. Killua pulls his own pants down and grabs the base of the plug inside Gon, yanking it out, making Gon wince.

"Master, please don't do this," Gon begs, tears slipping onto the counter as his hands hold onto the edge of it to brace himself for what's to come.

"Do what? Fuck you? That's your only purpose in life, mutt," Killua says quietly as he nips at the tip of Gon's ear. Gon nods in understanding. Whimpers escape him, earning him a slap across his cheek. "Shut up, this is a punishment. Take it like a good boy."

"Yes, Master," Gon responds.

Without any mercy whatsoever, Killua shoves his entire nine-inch, rock hard cock inside Gon's awaiting hole, making him gasp as his eyes widen at the sudden fullness. "You feel good mutt," Killua praises him, his pelvis flush against Gon's ass.

"Thank you, Master," Gon says breathlessly.

Killua flattens his right hand and spanks Gon's outer thigh, earning a yelp from him. "Say something about me, bitch," He growls. 

_What?_ Gon thinks. "Y-You're really hard, Master. D-Did I turn you on that much?" Gon asks, hoping his dirty words will result in praises and rewards rather than beatings.

Killua extends an arm and grabs a handful of Gon's ebony, thick hair, and yanks it back hard, making Gon gasp. "You sound like such a slut," Killua growls, scrunching his nose in disgust.

"I-I'm sorry, Master. I won't say it again," Gon apologizes, gripping tighter to the edge of the countertop.

It's when Killua even barely pulls his hips back, pulling maybe an inch or two out of Gon's hole, and pushes back in, that Gon releases an involuntary moan that surprises himself. He quickly throws his hand over his mouth and tightly shuts his eyes, telling himself, "I didn't do that, I didn't do that."

"You disgusting, perverted, dirty whore," Killua scoffs, "You're being raped and you _moan_? Seriously? I guess that is what cocksluts do," he shrugs.

"I-I'm not a cockslut!" Gon whimpers.

"Oh yeah?" Killua asks, deciding to test that protest. Slowly, he pulls out his entire length, leaving just the tip inside, and then slams every inch back in, causing Gon to arch into the counter, making a dip in his back as he lets out a loud, drawn out moan. Killua smirks. "Disgusting."

By the end of it, Gon was left bent over the counter, his legs trembling, his body dripping with sweat, his cheeks stained with tears, his hole clenching around the plug inside him, and his cock angry and twitching, begging for release which Killua denied him of, for four rounds.

"Breakfast time, come," Killua calls out from his room. 

Gon nods and bends over to pull his shorts up. Slowly, he lowers to his hands and knees, wincing at the pain already present in his lower back. He crawls out of Killua's bathroom and into his room, looking up at him with big sad eyes and a pout. Killua smiles and kneels in front of him, lifting a hand and harshly slapping him across the face, making Gon's head turn from the impact.

"Don't look at me with such a pathetic look," Killua says, grabbing Gon's chin, forcing him to look at him. 

Gon immediately nods. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry."

Killua rises to his feet and walks towards the door of his room. "Come," he says, opening the door for Gon to crawl past. "I should get you a doggy door," Killua says, making Gon whimper but nod as he slowly crawls into the kitchen and sits in front of his bowls. "You were good this morning, so I'll give you a big breakfast," Killua says.

Gon beams. "Thank you, Master!"

Killua smirks and turns to open the pantry, and what he pulls out isn't at all what Gon expected his breakfast to be. Killua opens the large bag and fills Gon's food bowl to the rim with brown dog food. Gon's jaw drops as he stares down at the pile of disgusting pebbles. 

"M-Master?" Gon calls out quietly, hoping this a joke and he'll get an actual breakfast.

"Eat up, princess," Killua says, stepping on Gon's hand, making him yelp and try to snatch his hand back as Killua grinds the heel of his foot on his fingers.

"Ow, ow!" Gon whimpers, trying to yank his hand back to safety but Killua won't let up. Instead, he pushes down harder. "Master!"

Killua lifts his foot and kicks Gon's temple, making his head jerk to the side from the force. "Eat."

Stinging tears well up in Gon's eyes as he examines his abused fingers, biting his bottom lip to stop himself from crying in front of Killua. He places both hands back on the floor and leans down, grimacing at the repulsing smelling food in his bowl. 

"That's the only food you're getting until tonight, so I suggest you eat," Killua informs him, pulling a chair out from the dining table and plopping down in it, intently watching his pet. 

"Yes, Master," Gon nods. What he would give to go back to a previous owner. 

Gon finished eating breakfast three hours ago. He puked it all up in the end, almost immediately too. Now, he and Killua are sitting in Killua's room. Killua lays on his comfortable bed, reading a book while Gon curls up in a ball in his dog bed. His lower back hurts so badly, and his cock is still half hard in his tiny shorts, aching. 

Killua flips a page in his book and glances over at Gon, seeing him facing the wall, his back towards Killua. Marking his page and setting his book down, Killua grabs a nearby pillow that he isn't laying his back against and chucks it at Gon, making him sit up and turn to look at him.

"Yes, Master?" Gon asks, followed by a cute little yawn.

"Face me," Killua tells him, "And if you're thinking about going to sleep, don't. I'll punish you."

Gon nods. "Yes, Master."

"Give me my pillow back."

"Yes, Master."

Gon goes to grab the pillow with his hand, but Killua stops him. "With your teeth."

Gon leans down and grabs the edge of the pillow with his teeth. He slowly trots over to Killua's bed and rises to stand on his knees, dropping the pillow at his feet. Killua extends an arm to Gon, making him flinch. Killua went to pat his head but Gon flinching pissed him off, so instead, Killua says, "I was going to pat your head for being a good boy, but I'll give you something to flinch about," as he slaps him across the face. 

Gon whimpers, his hand flying to his face to comfort his cheek. "I'm sorry, Master."

"Go back to your bed," Killua demands, lifting a foot and kicking Gon's chest, sending him tumbling backward. Gon turns around and slowly crawls back to his bed, curling in a ball on the soft fabric of it and pulling his arms inside his tank top to give him some type of warmth. His head pounds from being kicked in the temple earlier and his cheek stings. Gon hates it here.


	4. Chapter Four

For dinner, Gon was fed another full bowl of dog food. As expected, he puked it up. He had a new bruise on the back of his left thigh in the shape of a shoe print from the bottom of a combat boot from when Killua kicked and stepped on him earlier that day for his stomach growling, saying, “you shouldn’t have thrown up your breakfast.”

At one-sixteen in the morning, Killua finally allowed Gon to go to sleep. Gon fell asleep immediately, his short, slender legs lying limp outside of the bed and his small hands curled in tiny fists next to his face. 

Gon’s stomach growls numerous times in his sleep. He shifts around in the bed, trying to get in a comfortable position but still dead asleep. The tip of his pink tongue peeks through his lips as he softly snores. Killua watches him from his own bed, one hand loosely holding his TV remote, and the other running through his soft, fluffy ivory hair. Gon looks so precious and innocent when he’s asleep, Killua deems. The thought makes him want to ruin Gon even more.

Killua lifts his hand in the air and chucks the remote at Gon, hitting him perfectly in his head. Gon yelps, awake in an instant. He sits up and looks down at the weapon in his dog bed, then looks up at Killua. "Master?"

Killua moves to the edge of his bed and dangles his legs off the side. "Come," he says, snapping his fingers at his feet. Gon quickly rises to his hands and knees and crawls to Killua, sitting in between his feet. 

"Yes, Master?" Gon asks, looking up at him with glassy eyes. That remote really hurt. 

Killua stands from the bed, directly in front of Gon. "Take my shorts off," he demands.

Gon's eyes widen as his cheeks flush. "Y-Yes, Master." Gon stands on his knees and bites the waistband of Killua's shorts, touching his forehead to Killua's warm-skinned abdomen. Gon yanks his head down in attempt to pull Killua's shorts off, but they only barely move, giving Gon a slight peek of his boxers. Gon lifts his hands to the waistband but when he goes to pull them down, Killua grabs his wrists and holds them above his head with one hand. 

"Puppies can't use their paws. They use their mouths for everything," Killua says, smirking down at Gon.

"Yes, Master," Gon nods, biting at the waistband again and yanking his head down with more force. Killua's shorts budge, but not by much. "M-Master, can you help me?" Gon asks shyly, closing his eyes to brace himself for another slap.

"What, are you so pathetic that you can't even pull my shorts down?" Killua asks, placing his index finger under Gon's chin and tilting his head up. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Gon opens his eyes and looks up at his owner. "Y-Yes, Master. I'm a dumb, pathetic mutt who can't do anything on my own," He says, hoping to be praised for degrading himself.

Killua smiles down at him, his eyes darkened, clouded with something Gon has seen many times before in his life. "I'm glad you know your place, pup." He pushes Gon backward by his forehead and tucks his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. Gon watches with flushed cheeks as Killua pulls his shorts down, revealing his well erect cock straining in his boxers. His shiny pink, round tip just barely peeks through the slit of the underwear, and Gon catches himself gulping. Killua steps out of his shorts and tosses them onto his bed, then plops down on the mattress. He tugs the slit of the underwear aside and pulls his cock out, showcasing it right in front of Gon's trembling eyes. Killua smirks down at the nervous Gon and slips a hand into his thick, black hair, and grabs a handful of it, yanking it toward him, making Gon yelp and stumble forward. "Open wide, pup," He says. 

Gon swallows hard. He's never given anyone head before. None of his other owners made him, so this was his first time, and he's terrified. Gon stares at the throbbing, large cock in front of him, wondering how he's going to take that in his mouth. Surely he's going to choke. Maybe even die. Gon's eyes widen. Is that possible? To die from giving someone a blowjob? Gon doesn't wanna find out. "M-Master," he whimpers, "It's really late, shouldn't-"

Killua slaps him across the face with the hand that was wrapped around his cock. "I said, open wide. I didn't ask you to speak."

Gon eagerly nods. "Yes, Master. I'm sorry, Master." He looks back down at Killua's cock. His hands begin to sweat. He hesitantly parts his lips, debating on whether or not he should tell Killua he's never done this. "M-Master, can I say something?" He whimpers.

"What?" Killua bites.

"I-I've never done this before. I-Is it possible to die from it?" Gon asks shyly, his blush spreading to his neck.

"God, I wish," Killua groans, making Gon's eyes widen. "If it was possible, I'd bury my dick so far down your throat that you couldn't breathe, and keep it there until you choked to death. That'd probably be the best orgasm I've ever had."

 _Does he want to kill me_ , Gon thinks nervously. He really doesn't feel safe here anymore.

Slowly, he opens his mouth, looking up at Killua with teary eyes. Killua wraps his back around his cock and pushes Gon's head down until his nose is inches away from Killua's tip. 

"Are you going to obey, or do I need to force you to do what I ask?" Killua questions, sliding his hand out of Gon's hair.

"I-I'll obey!" 

"Good. Now, wrap your lips around this part," Killua says, rubbing his thumb in a circle on his tip. Gon nods and takes the rather large head of Killua's cock into his mouth and flicks his eyes up at Killua for his next order. "Good boy," Killua scratches under his chin as a reward, making Gon smile and briefly close his eyes. "Now push your head down," Killua says sweetly. Gon nods and slowly pushes his head down until he feels Killua's head at the back of his throat, making him gag. He quickly jerks his head back, pulling Killua out of his mouth. Killua glares down at Gon, making him yelp. 

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't wanna choke!" Gon frantically explains himself. Before Killua can say anything, Gon shoves his dick back into his mouth, feeling tears well up in his eyes when it hits the back of his throat. He gags again but forces himself to stay still. Gon tightly shuts his eyes and pulls his head up, then slowly pushes it back down. He's not sure if he's doing it right. What does he do with his tongue? Does he lick it? He's not sure where this has been. Then he remembers, not only has it been inside him, but it's probably been inside countless other men and women. Now Gon wants to puke.

"You're doing so well," Killua praises him, "Now lap your tongue around it."

Gon's not sure what that means, and he really, _really_ doesn't want to lick it. Sure, Killua has showered since he's fucked Gon, but still, Gon thinks that's so unsanitary. But, the fear of being punished hasn't moved from its position at the front of Gon's brain, so he places his tongue on the throbbing cock in his mouth and drags it to his tip, coaxing a grunt from Killua. Gon's eyes widen. Did that feel good? He does it again, but this time, he swirls his tongue around his tip, making Killua slip a hand into Gon's disheveled hair and grip a handful of it. 

"Gon," Killua growls, his voice deep and sultry, and it sends a shiver down Gon's spine. He figures that call doesn't require an answer, so he doesn't lift his head. "Gon, don't you dare stop."

Gon nods, gliding his tongue through the slit of Killua's tip, making his porcelain legs start to tremble. Gon's hands drop to Killua's thigh and hold onto them to keep his body in place. He whimpers, feeling Killua start to push his head down onto his cock. Gon feels Killua's head slip down his throat and he gags, but keeps himself put, wrapping his lips around Killua's pulsing length and creating suction by hallowing his cheeks. 

"Gon, when I come, you're going to swallow it, alright, but only when I tell you to," Killua whispers, staring down at his puppy. Gon nods, bobbing his head up and down faster without being told, hoping he'll be praised. "You're doing so good, princess."

Gon's heart flutters but he doesn't stop. Now he's determined to make Killua finish. Being praised makes him feel so good. 

Killua didn't warn Gon, so when he came, Gon had just come up for air, allowing some of the pearly, sticky substance to land on his nose and cheeks and coat his lips completely, while the rest landed on his tongue. Gon already wasn't fond of the taste and wants it out of his mouth, but Killua told him not to swallow it until he was given permission. 

While Killua catches his breath from his rather intense orgasm, Gon stands uncomfortably on his knees in between Killua's legs, his small, fragile hands still holding onto his shaky thighs. Gon's throat hurts, immensely. It feels like that blowjob went on for hours. Killua finally looks down at Gon with a smile, and Gon's heart beats a bit faster. He gives his master a weak smile, eagerly waiting to be praised. 

"You did amazing, princess," Killua says sweetly, making Gon's eyes sparkle with bright golden stars. "Is it still on your tongue?" Gon nods and sticks out his tongue as proof. Killua lifts Gon's chin with a delicate finger and scratches under it, making Gon close his eyes and smile, retracting his tongue back into his mouth. "I want you to look up at me as you swallow, alright?" Gon nods again, his eyelids fluttering open and his dazed gaze finding Killua's. When Gon's eyes lock with Killua's, he swallows, briefly grimacing at the taste but sticking his tongue out, showing that it's all gone. "Good boy," Killua praises, "I'm so proud of you."

Gon's eyes light up. He smiles as Killua ruffles his hair. He thinks, maybe it won't be so bad here, after all, maybe Killua was just training him to be a good puppy with tough love. "C-Can I..." Gon starts, shyly looking away as his cheeks flush, "Can I give you a kiss? O-On the cheek?"

Killua's briefly taken back but his expression showed no sign of it. He nods. "Up," he says, snapping his fingers. Gon rises to his feet, a bashful smile on his lips. He hesitantly leans forward and puckers his lips, giving Killua a small and short, but sweet kiss on his right cheek. Gon nervously pulls away and beams at Killua. "You're adorable, princess," He says, scratching under Gon's chin. 

"T-Thank you, Master. Y-You're h-handsome!" Gon squeals. 

"Go back to bed now, puppy," Killua says, grabbing Gon's shoulders and turning him around, gently shoving him towards his bed.

Gon giggles. "Yes, Master! Goodnight!" He beams as he crawls into his bed in the corner, curling in a ball and closing his eyes, a soft smile on his lips. 

Killua tucks himself back into his boxers and watches Gon as he drapes his blankets over his legs. He blindly reaches for his remote and when his hand doesn't touch it, he remembers he threw it at Gon. Killua sighs and quietly slides out of bed. He walks over to Gon's bed and looks for the remote, seeing it peeking out from under Gon's upper body. Killua drops his shoulders, looks like he won't be watching TV tonight in order to fall asleep. Usually, he'd kick or stomp on Gon to wake him up, but Gon was well behaved earlier and did as he was asked, so he deserves at least a few hours of sleep. 


End file.
